JP 4.53 Alice Seeds 2
Alice Seeds 2 (Japanese) The アリスの種2 (Alice Seed 2) is seed 4.53 in the Japanese version. As a four-star seed, it takes 700 stars to unlock. Notes Plant names seem to be different from the original Japanese version. In the Japanese version, Alice is an Iris, the Twins are Cypress Vines, and Humpty Dumpty is a Chinese Lantern Lily. In the official English version, the twins say “fart” several times, but this is likely a gross mistranslation (in both meanings of the phrase). In the original Japanese, I didn’t see any word at all similar, but this was made difficult as the text in the English version is incongruous from the Japanese one. Update: I contacted Super Tree about this, and they insisted that the Korean word "뿡이다" translates to "fart." The representative went on to say, "it is more like childish.. We usually say this word when we don't like other's behaviour. I think that it is more like "You are so cheap and nasty" but not sure.. ^_^" How they get "fart" from that, I don't know. Anyway, as I said, there is nothing in the original, Japanese version, that is comparable. The twins do speak in a childish manner, but that's it. In the English version, Tweedledee and Tweedledum call each other by their full names. In the Japanese version, they are referred to only as "Dee" and "Dum." The word gamed mentioned in the stories is "Shiritori." Shiritori is a Japanese word game in which the players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana (letter) of the previous word - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiritori Seed Vital Information Stories - ✩ Alice!!! in MIRROR Requirements= |-| Story 1= - Japanese= アリス: ふぁ~。暖炉の近くはあったかくて気持ちいいね。なんだか眠くなってきちゃったよ......。 アリス: ................................................................ アリス: .........あれ? 暖炉の隣に大きな鏡がある。こんなところに鏡なんかあったかな? アリス: それにだんだんと鏡が大きくなってる気がする。中へどうぞって、ぼくを呼んでるのかな? アリス: ふふっ、鏡が呼んでるだなんておかしいね。まるで夢でも見てるみたい。 アリス: .........夢? そっか。これは夢なんだ! アリス: あの時みたいな夢だから今から楽しいことがたくさん始まるんだね! アリス: でも、あれれ? "あの時"って一体なんの事だっけ...... ? えっと……うーん…… アリス: まあ、いっか! そんな事は気にしないでお出かけしよう! アリス: 鏡の国へ、さあいくぞー - Korean= }} |-| Story 2= - Japanese= ダム: ねぇ、ディー。 ティー: な~に? ダム。 ダム: 鬼ごっこもしりとりも飽きちやった。 ティー: あーあ、つまらない。なにか新しい遊びが落っこちてないかな? ダム: ディーはバカだな~。遊びが落っこちてるわけないよ。落っこちてるのものなんてお月さまかお客さまくらいさ。 ティー: ダムはバカだな~。お客さまが落っこちてるわけないよ。お客さまはやってくるものさ。 ダム: わーっ! お客さまがやってくるの? 楽しみだねディー。 ティー: わーっ! お客さまがやってくるんだね? どうやって、おもてなししようかダム。 ダム: そうだ! 鬼ごっこをして遊ぶのはどうかな? ティー: それはいい考えだ! ついでにしりとりもして遊ぼうよ! ダム: だけど、ここへやってくるお客さまなんているのかな? ティー: いるわけないさ。だってここは鏡の国だもん。 ダム: えーっ! じゃあお客さまが 来るっていうのは嘘だったの? ボクはもう怒ったぞ! ティー: 嘘をつくなんてダムは本当にひどいやつだ! 笑って謝るまで許してあげないから! ダム: ぐぬぬぬ ...... ! ティー: ぐぬぬぬ ...... ! - Korean= }} |-| Story 3= - Japanese= ハンプティ: あぁ。今日もこの塀の上からの眺めは最高だ。 ハンプティ: ......なんだ君は? この塀に座りたいという顔をしているな。ならば良い事を教えてやろう。 ハンプティ: この世の生き物は2種類に分けられる。賢いモノとそうでないモノ。つまりは僕か僕以外という事だ。 ハンプティ: ここは全てのものが小さく見える。僕に相応しい場所なのだ。 ハンプティ: 賢い僕は高みに上り馬鹿な君は地面を這いつくばる。これがこの世の理というものさ。 ハンプティ: 理解できたのなら、そのまま地面に這いつくばって僕の話を三日三晩は聞くと良い。 ハンプティ: そうすれば馬鹿な君の頭も少しは良くなるかもしれない。 ハンプティ: ......ふん。行ってしまったか。僕の話に耳を傾けないなんて全く愚かな"バッタ"だな。 - Korean= }} |-| Story 4= - Japanese= アリス: とうちゃ-く! ここが鏡の国なんだね! ......あれ? あそこに手紙が落ちてる! アリス: きっとぼく宛ての手紙だね! えーっと差出人は赤の......女王? アリス: だけど変な文字だな~。なんだか見たことのある字だけど全然書いてある事が分からないや。 アリス: この手紙の他には鏡しか......そっか! ここは鏡の世界だもん。文字も反対になってるに決まってるよね。 アリス: それじゃあ早速読んでみよう! えっと...... "この手紙を読んだ者は" "白のポーンとなってゲームに参加せよ" アリス: ポーンってチェスの駒のポーンかな? この世界も、まるでチェス盤みたいに川や垣根で区切られてるような...... アリス: わかったぞ! つまりぼくは白のポーンになってこの世界を進んで行けばいいんだね ♪ アリス: あっ、手紙にはまだ続きがあるみたい。えっと……なになに...... "ゲームに勝利すれば女王になれる" アリス: わーっ! とっても楽しそう! そうと決まったら早速出発しよう! アリス: でもでもあれれ? 女王様って……男の子でもなれるのかな? - Korean= }} |-| Story 5= - Japanese= アリス: ふーっ! だいぶ進んできたぞ! あれれ? だけどここはさっきも通った道だ。迷子になっちゃつたのかな...... ? アリス: あっ! あそこにちょうど人がいるから道を聞いてみようつい ♪ アリス: こんにちは-! ダム: こんにちは、ディー。ボクのことを呼んだかい? ティー: こんにちは、ダム。ボクのことを呼んだかい?。 アリス: ふふふっ、ちがうよ。君たちを呼んだのは、ぼくだよ。 ダム&デイ:ー 君はだあれ? アリス: ぼくはアリス! よろしくね! 君たちのお名前は? ダム&デイー: ボクはダム! ボクはディー! アリス: あなたがダムで? きみがディー? ダム&デイー: 違うよ! 違うよ! ボクがディーで! ボクがダム! アリス: えっと...... うーんと...... まぁいいや! よろしくねダムとディー! ダム&デイー: ところでアリスはお客さま? アリス: お客さま? ダム: わーっ! お客さまがやってきたよディー! ティー: わーっ! 早くお客さまをもてなさいないと! だってお客さまはお客さまだもん! アリス: ち、ちがうよ? ぼくはただ道を...。.. ダム: しりとりだっけ、鬼とりだっけ。早く一緒に遊ぼうよ! ティー: 遊ぼう! 遊ぼう! それとお菓子も食べようよ! ダム: いいねいいね、そうしよう! それじゃお茶も飲まないと! ティー: ダムはバカだな~。お手々は2つ。3つは同時にできないよ! ダム: ディーはバカだな~。それならおへそを使えばいいんだよ! ティー: そうだね! ナイスアイデアだ! アリス: おへそじゃ無理だと思うけど…... ダム: ほらほら! やっぱりおへそじゃ無理だよ! だからおしりを使わなきゃ! ティー: うそうそ! おしりじゃ絶対無理だよ! だからおはなを使わなきゃ! ダム: ぐぬぬぬぬぬぬ ......! ティー: ぐぬぬぬぬぬぬ ......! アリス: 2人とも!? お願いだから話を聞いてー! - Korean= }} |-| Story 6= - Japanese= ダム: ディーのばかっ! ティー: ダムのあほーっ! アリス: 困ったなぁ。2人とも全然ぼくの話をきいてくれない......。 アリス: 仕方ないから自分で道を探してみよう。 ダム&デイー: どちらへ行くの、お客さま? ダム: パーティーはまだまだ続くよ! ティー: そうだよ。一緒に踊ろうよ! ダム: ディーってやっぱりあったまいいー! 踊りならお手々が2つで大丈夫! ティー: ダムってやっぱりあったまいいー! お手々をつないで踊りましょー! アリス: うわわっ、そんなに急に! ぼく、踊りなんてできないよ? それに2人に聞きたいことが...... ダム: さあさあアリス、もっと踊って! ティー: ほらほらアリス、もっと歌って! アリス: やっぱり全然話をきいてもれない......。だけどなんだか...... ダム: あはははあははっ! ティー: うふふふうふふっ! - Korean= }} |-| Story 7= - Japanese= アリス: ................................. アリス: あれれ? ここはどこだろう? ダムとディーと踊ってたはずなのに。 アリス: 前には進めたみたいだけどどっちへ行けばいいのかちっとも分からないや。 ???: ......見ない顔のやつだな。 アリス: えっ、誰? ???: もっとも僕が覚えている顔なんて僕の顔以外ないのだけれどね。 アリス: あっ、塀の上に誰かいた! ハンプティ: これまた頭の悪い顔だ。もっとも頭の良い顔なんて僕以外にいないのだけれどね。 アリス: えっと......ぼくはアリス! ハンプティ: アリス。アリスね。覚えておこう。だけど残念。もう忘れてしまったよ。 ハンプティ: 僕の名前はハンプティ。自分の名前を忘れてもこの名前だけは忘れないように頭に書いておくんだぞ。 アリス: は、なんか変な人 ? だけど他に誰もいないしとりあえず道を聞いてみよう♩ アリス: えつと、ハンプティ。ここはどこ? どっちに行けば"前"に進める? ハンプティ: "前" に進みたいのならあっちに行けばいいさ。 アリス: わーっ! ありがとう! ハンプティ: だけど、そっちの道も"前"に進む。あそこの道もそこの川もね。 アリス: も一つ、いじわるしないでよ。"前"がいくつもあるはずないよ。 ハンプティ: 君は馬鹿だな。あそこもそっちも"前"への道さ。 アリス: あっちが"前"ならこっちは"後ろ"ハンプティが"前"って言葉をどういう意味で使ってるのか全然わからないよ。 ハンプティ: 君に分かるはずはないさ。言葉の意味は僕が決めるんだからね。 アリス: はぁ......。じゃあ塀の上に登らせて。そしたら遠くも見れるから。 ハンプティ: 君のような愚か者には無理だよ。ここへ座れるのは僕と同じくらい賢い人。つまり僕だけさ。 アリス: 君ってホントにいじわるさんだね。そこから落っこちてもしらないから。 ハンプティ: 愚か者の忠告だが覚えておこう。だけど残念。もう忘れてしまったよ。 アリス: ふーん! じゃあね! ........................ ドスンッ! - Korean= }} |-| Story 8= - Japanese= ハンプティ: う、ううう.......。この僕が塀から落ちてしまうなんて.......。 ハンプティ: この穴からも全然抜け出せない。こんな穴、僕に相応しくない。早く塀の上に戻らないと.......。 アリス: ......あれ? ハンプティ? ハンプティ: お前はさっきの......? 何故ここにいる。 アリス: 前に進んでいたらここに着いちゃったんだ。ハンプティこそ何してるの? ハンプティ: ふんっ。君には関係のない事だ。だから早くどこかへ...... アリス: 関係あるよ! だってぼくたちお友だちだもん! ハンプティ: 友だちだって...... ? 塀の上の僕と地面を這いつくばる君が...... 友だち? アリス: 塀の上にいたって穴の中にいたってお友だちはお友だちだよ! アリス: だから、ほら! 僕の手をつかんで、ハンプティ! ハンプティ: アリ...... ス...... ? スポンッ! アリス: やったー! うまく穴から抜けられた! これで塀の上に戻れるね♩ ハンプティ: ああ......。 アリス: それじゃ、ぼくはもう行くからもう落ちないように気をつけてね! ハンプティ: あっ、待っ...... ! ダム&デイ: 待ってよアリス~ ! アリス: ダムとディー!? どうしてここに? ダム: だってだってお客さまがいなくなっちゃつたから。 ディー: そうだよそうだよ。お客さまがいないとパーティーを始められないよ! アリス: うーん、気持ちは嬉しいんだけど...... 僕はもう戻れないから...... ダム: アリスはバカだな~。パーティーはお客さまのいるところでするに決まってるじゃない。 ディー: アリスはバカだな~。だからお客さまがいるところはいつでもパーティ会場さ! アリス: あはははっ! やっぱり2人は面白いね。 ハンプティ: ......じゃあ僕も塀の上に行くよ。 アリス: えっ、ハンプティ? でも塀の上はあっちだよ? ハンプティ: 言っただろう? 言葉の意味は僕が決める。僕が"塀の上"と言ったらこっちが"塀の上"なのさ。 ダム: やったよディー! 塀の上でパーティーだ! ディー: やったねダム! 落っこちないように気をつけよう! アリス: ふふふっなんだか賑やかになっちゃつた♩ アリス: よーし! それじゃあみんな! 女王様を目指して出発だーっ! - Korean= }} |-| Illustrations Category:Japanese version seeds Category:Four Star Seeds Category:Incomplete pages Category:English version seeds Category:English event seeds Category:Korean event seeds Category:Needs Korean stories